Don't Play Games With Me
by freefallinginlove
Summary: FAGE2 For SydneyTwiMom. Elena learns a little about magic, and Damon performs some trickery. M for General spice, and a little bit of Damon/Elena


**Ficawesome Gift Echange- TAKE 2**

**Title: Don't Play Games With Me.**  
**Written for: SydneyTwiMom**  
**Written By: freefallinginlove**  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary/Prompt used: Elena learns about magic, and Damon performs some trickery / Pretty picture of the girl and the star-sequins**

Disclaimer: Ah, merci a Feralness for stepping up to my beta-plate, Willow for starting me off with the beta and just generally anyone who inspired this… also, Yeah, TVD? Not mine. Please get used to that fact. Kthxbai. Sydney, I REALLY hope you enjoy this! x

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**  
**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) community (slash) FAGE_2 (slash) 89748**

**Don't Play Games With Me**

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Part I: Magic's just a trick****  
**

She wanted to see what I could do. She wanted to know me, and I mean know me for real; as opposed to the kind of falsehood I tried to project to everyone else. So naturally, I flat out refused to do it.

"I don't think I can do it." I shook my head, stepped back from her and glanced down to look at my jacket. I tugged on it nervously and readjusted it.

This was stupid. I didn't get nervous, and I didn't lose my cool—I was Damon Salvatore. I was... well, I was Damon. I didn't _have _emotion; I'd switched it off what felt like a million years ago. I shouldn't have cared about the little thing in front of me that watched my every move and scrutinised my every reaction. As though she was about to call me out on each bullshit reaction I made.

I cringed as she raised her perfect eyebrow and shook her head.

"I don't think _you're _telling the truth. You can do magic, Damon. I've seen it, Bonnie's seen it; and I've seen Stefan do it. So surely you're just as capable—If not better equipped to actually do something amazing with your hands." She flushed pink as she realised the words that she had said and exactly what could be construed from her syntax.

Elena had always been one without a verbal filter, especially when she had been talking to me. According to Bonnie, I was an 'intoxicating individual'—and not in a good way. I was simply myself, and she seemed to like it.

_In fact, most women seemed to like to grab hold of _the_ Damon Salvatore and have their way with him—me. __What?_

"Well... maybe if Bonnie's seen it, and if you've seen dear Saint-Stefan doing it too..." I let out a growl and shook my head. "Why don't you make them do it?"

"Because they suck!"

And now she was whining, like that dumbass teenager that she could always be. Irritating, horrible and high-pitched like Caroline used to be; until Matt took a hold of her and shut that up.

"I mean, come on! Bonnie's like, all over my brother now that she's decided that he's not going to leave her or something, and Stefan..." she hesitated and looked straight up into my eyes. "Look, I don't particularly like you." Her eyes flickered away from me in that perfect way that just screamed _I'm lying to you! _

And... well, I just shrugged, feigning indifference and trying not to smirk as she tried to find a way to respond.

"But... _if _I were to... uh, _offer _you something... would you maybe-possibly-perhaps think about showing me something?"

"Something?" I scoffed. "Elena, if you want me to take my pants down, you know all you have to do is ask."

"You're so fucking funny, Damon. I don't know how I've managed to go this long without dying from laughing too hard." She rolled her eyes at me again, and I ignored her, plain and simple; not looking at her, refusing to even glance in her direction for a long minute. Then Whiny McTeen came out again, and I was about to kill her. Honestly, I could have just... _snapped her neck, _and it would have saved me so much trouble.

"_Please..." _And the puppy-dog eyes, the small frown... god, I really should not have looked over.

"Why the hell should I? I'm not going to..." I paused and shook my head at her. "_Quid Pro Quo, _Elena. You know I don't do anything for anyone else's benefit."

"Oh... but Damon..." She pouted, her lips almost duck-like, as I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. "I'll do anything..."

I almost told her that that was the stupidest thing she had ever said to me.

_Almost._

Then I realised that she had just given me a free pass to ask her to do anything to me. Just so that I would show her a cheap trick that basically any vampire worth his salt and topped up on _Power _should be able to do.

"Okay." I shrugged, still attempting to feign nonchalance, when my head was practically exploding. "Go and get some sequins or something, and I'll show you something cool..." I hesitated to finish my sentence, just in case she caught the wrong drift, _"… and pretty _that you can amaze your friends with." I laughed. "And by amaze your friends, I mean you can tell Bonnie about something she can already do—about a hundred times better than I can."

_Only not really, because this was Dark Power; not that White Witch bullshit that Bonnie peddled._

"Don't you want me to do something for you?"

" Oh, silly Elena, don't you know that I'll call on your _wonderful_ favour when I think it's convenient. Not when it's just us, here, in this poorly lit living room?"

She huffed, she puffed, but the little weedy thing was too small to actually blow the Salvatore mansion to the floor. So she simply complained for a good five, ten, maybe even fifteen minutes. I had totally zoned out and was considering whether to head toward the Library or the Grill for a late... _snack, _when she got up and left the room.

Part of me was pretty excited, because that dumb-assed part of me thought that she was going-going-gone and finished with this stupid conversation. Then I realised that she had gone to pick up some sequins.

Not just any sequins—_Emo sequins. _Red and black hearts and stars that she held out to me in her palms like a tiny little child holding out the spider they caught in the bathroom.

"Will these do?"

"Yes." I sighed and pressed my fingertips to my temples, concentrating hard and trying to summon enough power to move the glitter in her hands. "Now, watch."

There were a hundred pieces of _Emo _between her fingertips. Each piece was made up of plastic that had to move. I wanted it to fly, I wanted it to slowly lift from the soft skin of her palms; _I wanted to give it motion._

I opened my eyes, and the magic had obeyed my will. Slowly, it was rising up from the skin of her hands and then spinning in midair. It moved left and right, and then settled down into an orbit around her hands, lifting, falling, spiralling, and looking perfectly natural with the whole let's-defy-gravity-like-it's-normal thing going on.

_Yeah. I hated my magic. Because she was about to say the dumbest thing in the world._

"It's so pretty!" she gushed, and immediately, the sparkly shit in her hands hit the floor.

"You're an idiot, Elena."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Stupid."

She shook her head and frowned at me.

"Think about it. I can control _anything I want to," _there was a pause, as I flicked a piece of glitter from my shoe and shook my head. "Even _you_. You call it pretty? I call you stupid. Don't you ever think that you could be in danger? That I could hurt you? That Stefan could be using you?" there was another pause as she tilted her head dumbly. "That Bonnie could accidentally hurt Jeremy?"

"I..." She shook her head silently, and bit her bottom lip as she looked at me. "Can't you ever see the beauty in things, Damon?"

_Stupid girl._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Part II: Tricking You Was Magical.**

_She still owed me that favour. She still owed me, and I quote, 'anything'._

So, she should have been expecting this—the knock at her door at eleven at night. Just because eleven sounded like Elena and... well, that might have been very sad, but even so.

"Uh... Hey, Damon." Jeremy pulled the door open, looked confused and then shrugged. "C'mon in, ass."

"Thanks." I stepped past him. "Isn't it past your bedtime, _little one?_"

"Very funny." He pulled that stupid face and shook his head at me. "I've got a friend over, so Jenna's cool with it."

"You really don't understand how much you sounded like a thirteen year old there."

"Just... shut up." He shook his head at me again, and I rolled my eyes, stifling the laugh as best as I could, even though he wouldn't have heard me.

"Stop tormenting him, Damon." That was Bonnie's voice.

Wait. _That was Bonnie's voice. _Score one for the Gilbert boy.

"Ooh, Jeremy, defiler of the Witch, eh?"

The boy flushed red and looked away from me, only regaining some of his confidence as Bonnie stepped down the stairs in what was obviously his hoodie and what looked like a pair of panties. He caught me staring and took a step forward. "Whoa, boy, back down."

"Damon." She nodded at me. "Do you mind letting me take my boyfriend back now?"

"Boyfriend? Don't you mean Toy boy? I mean... I know they sound similar, so I appreciate you getting them all confused, Bonnie-"

"You really are a laugh riot, aren't you, Damon? Anyway, you can hardly talk; look at you all dressed up and only coming over here to... _talk _to Elena. I'm eighteen, he's seventeen now... Elena's eighteen... you're a hundred and forty-five. Get a grip."

"Oh, I'll bet he's getting a grip-" I jerked my head at Jeremy, who flushed again and looked at Bonnie. Then came the aneurysm I had been expecting for the better part of twenty seconds. "Love you too, Bonnie!" I called as she strolled upstairs, with Elena's brother following like a lovesick puppy.

Only he wasn't love-sick. He _was, _most definitely,_ in_ love.

Even so, onwards and upwards, and all those kinds of things.

Following Elena's scent into her room, I stood outside her door and knocked quietly. Then, as she didn't make a noise to acknowledge me, I pushed the door open. She was sitting at her desk, looking in the mirror and brushing out her hair.

Perfect.

I was behind her in an instant, and had clamped my hand over her mouth before she could even scream.

"What the hell do you want?" That was the first petulant little thing that came out of her mouth as soon as I let go.

"You to shut up, for one thing."

After a beat of silence, she nodded and motioned for me to continue, but I waited, just long enough for her to hear _exactly _what was going on in the room next door.

"Fuck! Bonnie, I..." There was a pause as Jeremy's voice sounded out through the wall, and I bit my lip to stop from laughing. "Your mouth... fuuuuck..."

"Oh my god." Elena paled as she turned back to look at me. "Oh god, she's..." There was a beat. "That's my brother. Fucking-" She slammed on the wall three times with her tiny, little fist, and Jeremy simply moaned louder.

_Scarring. Definitely worth a trip to the therapist. Maybe more than one session._

"Well, Damon?" And as she turned to look back at me, I realised that her anger was slowly turning around to me; flushed cheeks, darkened eyes... _shit, that was kinda hot. _"What do you want from me?"

"Just... a kiss." I smirked. "You don't even have to do anything fancy; just kiss me."

"Okay—" though she didn't exactly sound convinced, "—on the lips? Or... where?"

"Your choice." I shrugged, feigning indifference, but knowing that she was licking her lips, biting her nails; shaking in her pretty, little slippers. "Or... you could give in."

"To what?"

"To... me." In a half second, I was bored of this ridiculous charade, and more than a little turned on by the sounds coming from next door. Trust me, I was definitely cheering for Jeremy in their little saga.

She was in my arms and pressed up against the wall in a heartbeat, and her head was tilted in even less time; her neck perfectly exposed to my fangs.

"Damon—" it started off like a protest, but finished up like a breath of fresh air against my lips, "I... fuck, that feels good."

My lips were pressed against the soft skin of her throat. Then, breaking through the skin, I let her soft blood seep through into my mouth, as she let out a low moan and raised her arms to cling to me.

"More?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, blissed out from the sensation of my lips against her skin. My hand trailed up her leg, and she moaned as she hooked the same leg around me; pressing herself against me. She was wet; she wanted it, and she was finally done with fucking around.

_Shit. This was too easy._

With ease and speed, I had ripped her panties away from her and was slowly running my fingers up her slit, spreading her wetness, and feeling the vibrations of her moan through her throat as I drank. Then, I was rubbing her slowly; trying to bring her to a slow orgasm, but knowing that with the heightened feeling from my fangs, she would be extra-sensitive. She needed to fuck something, definitely.

But as I felt her buck against me, too close to stop begging for her release, I slipped my fangs from her neck and my fingers from her body. Stepping back, I left her standing hot, wet and panting in the middle of her bedroom.

_She played with me. Forget giving her what she wanted._


End file.
